


Like Real People Do

by RaisonDetre



Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Diana, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, I am new to this fandom hello, I'm a slut for female Alphas, Much like the movie but also not, Omega!SteveTrevor, Pretty much follows the plot of the movie but A/B/O, Protective!Diana, disclaimer- I only saw this movie and saw perfect definition of both Alpha and Omega, possessive!Diana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 17:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11212467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisonDetre/pseuds/RaisonDetre
Summary: He wraps the lasso around his wrist, dark eyelashes casting a shadow over his freckled cheeks, his heart beats too fast and his hands tremble. It's only a side effect from the Heat she induced. Diana wants to ease the worry off of the Omega's furrowed brow, but instead watches as he finally speaks."Diana, I am your Omega, so listen to me when I say I know exactly what I want. I want you. I want my Alpha."





	Like Real People Do

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I only saw the majority of Wonder Woman, due to traffic, my amazing ability to be late to everything, and the fact that I misheard the woman and watched the wrong movie for twenty minutes before realizing I was in the earlier showing theater. ALSO: I don’t know shit about Wonder Woman, my historical facts are probably going to be all over the place, and Chris Pine has the incredible ability to make me ship him with anyone his pretty blue eyes blink at. But I do know the ABO verse well.   
> Also, it’s A/B/O, because of who I am as a person.

Diana had been sculpted by clay, designed to be the perfect babe in her mother’s eyes, only animated by the prick of Zeus’s finger. Created to be a warrior, to be an Alpha, like her Aunt. As deeply as she felt to protect, she lived with an empty chest, always searching subconsciously through the crowds of women around her, searching for something her sisters recognized in one another: a mate. 

She watched her people fall in love, out of it, fleeting in some as much as it lasted a lifetime in others. This sort of love only strengthened the bond within the Amazons, the innate need to protect her mate. Warriors, Omega and Alpha alike, grew into legends together; stories of prolific love and war and blood and glory passed around great fires in summer nights, between dancing bodies and unbelieving gasps. 

She spent years searching for it, always trying her best to recognize it in the women around her. Past a kiss, and she knew that the Omega in front of her, dancing her fingers on Diana’s thighs in the delicate light of a trickling dawn, was not meant to be nothing more than a temporary lover.

It was on one of these mornings which she knew her destiny would change. She awoke next to the Omega, Nevaeh, who didn’t stir from the Alpha’s movement. Her hands dug into the woven blankets of her bed, naked skin travelling through the cool sheets as she heard a noise which screamed just outside of her window. 

She waved away her flowing curtains to witness a giant bird made of metal crash into the sea. Her dark eyes blew wide open, blood beginning to move with the promise of excitement. What a strange thing the Gods sent down to the Amazons, and only to be thrown into the sea, carelessly. As if Zeus had tired of its presence and flicked it off of his nose to come hurdling down to Earth. 

She glanced back at Nevaeh, wondering if she should wake her up, add her into the excitement, bond in the experience of adventure. But something held her back, this she knew she had to do on her own, as if it were something sent from the Gods specifically for the princess. 

With sure hands, she crawled out of the window and landed onto the ground beneath with practiced grace. Now, the only thing between her and the giant bird was a cliff standing at least two hundred feet tall. In girlhood, she jumped off of the cliff with her sisters out of boredom. 

Now, she did it because she felt as if she needed to, like a rope had been tied around her slender waist, one which drove her closer as the metal bird descended further into the tumbling waves.

Running with a force that felt greater than herself, as if finally, she was running to a purpose greater than herself, she dove.   
*  
The water knocks the air out of her chest, which takes her by surprise. Diana hardly has a reason to be stricken from exertion, but today is different. Everything feels different, as if she had been reborn the moment her body split through the surface of the ocean. 

She opens her eyes, the salt stinging for only a moment before she adjusts, her gaze searching for the metal bird. It sinks, disappearing just as she reaches out, her hand wading through the water like dead weight, unsure now. 

And then, an angel appears, floating, long limbs spread, reaching out; eyes as blue as the sea around them, unfocused and hopeless. Lips the color of a shell pink, full and thick, blonde hair dancing in the current. The angel flinches, as if it had just awoken, frantic suddenly, hands curving, turning into tight fists, searching for something to hold onto. 

She will be that something.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, thoughts are appreciated, as I don't even know how long I will actually make this verse.   
> BUT- don't you just think they are the perfect examples of Alphas/Omegas? When I watched the movie, I was honestly shocked at their chemistry and the way Steve naturally fell into flow with Diana. Chris Pine and Gal Gadot had some of the most tangible chemistry I have witnessed-- right up there with Colin Firth and Taron Egerton--, it is a shame they won't be able to work on anything else in this particular movie universe.


End file.
